date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Elliot Baldwin Woodman/Relationships
Mio Takamiya Woodman, along with Westcott and Ellen, created Mio through the to use her power to realize their dream of a paradise for Magicians. He claims to have fallen in love with her on first sight. However, he was not as possessive as Westcott in his affection, placing Mio's happiness first and allowing her to make her own choices. Unfortunately, this would lead to him being rejected by her, in a way, when she told him she was happy staying with Shinji. Despite being rejected, Woodman would continue to love Mio decades later, which drove him to abandon DEM and found Ratatoskr to save the other Spirits. In the Game Over Timeline, when Elliot was about to succumb to wounds he sustained while fighting Ellen, seeing Mio's Angel, , allowed him to pass on peacefully. Karen Nora Mathers Karen is Elliot's secretary and assists him by moving his wheelchair for him. He knows that she has feelings towards him, most likely because she does not bother hiding them. However, he does not return them because he already loves the First Spirit. DAL v8 03.jpg The Round Table Because all the other members of Ratatoskr's board of directors, also known as the Round Table, are only interested in gaining the Spirits' power for themselves, Woodman does not trust any of them. Because of this, he gave the key to to Kotori, knowing they would have immediately used it if it looked like Shido was going to go berserk. Following the events of Itsuka Disaster, when it was revealed that some of the members of the Round Table had secretly created a backdoor key to activate , Woodman had just about enough of them, promising them that they would be punished for going behind his back. Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott Elliot used to work with Isaac and Ellen at DEM, but at some point they ended up causing the First Spirit to appear. Eventually he along with Karen left DEM and formed Ratatoskr to stop his plans. Even though Isaac hates him, he did offer Elliot to come back to DEM; which he refused. Isaac told Elliot that he cannot stop his plans, but refused to give up and that was the reason he formed Ratatoskr to stop Isaac. Despite opposing Isaac's goals, Elliot never stopped viewing him as a childhood friend, and would visit Isaac during the latter's final moments. Shido Itsuka According to Kotori, Elliot was the only one in the Round Table that opposed using Shido to seal the Spirits, saying that nothing good could ever come from sealing their power in a human body. However, he reluctantly agreed after seeing that he had already sealed Kotori's power. When the finally meet during Natsumi Search, he tells Shido to simply call him Baldwin, while asking him for directions to the hospital. Before parting ways, he tells Shido that he is counting on him to take care of the Spirit. This visit made Elliot happy that Shido was doing well, since he had previously heard disturbing reports of Shido manifesting an angel. Category:Relationships